Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament
by sweet-strawberry69
Summary: 7th Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the 4th year. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar tournaments, come to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry called out. He was standing in front of the Great Hall, behind a particular box, that has never been there before. Applause broke out from the four tables in the Great Hall. Ravenclaw was off to the right side, and they were dressed in blue and black robes. Beside them was Gryffindor, which was dressed in robes of red and black. On the left of Gryffindor, was the Slytherin table. They were dressed in robes of green and black. Finally, on the left side of the Great hall, was Hufflepuff, dressed in robes of yellow and black.

"Before we continue on with the feast, I have an announcement to make." Students looked up from their empty plates with interest. All, except one student from the Gryffindor table. This student stared down at his hands in dismay. He had not asked for this, no he had not. . .

"Oh hurry up. . . I could eat a hippogriff." A tall red-headed student from Gryffindor, looking up at the headmaster in wonder, whispered. The newly appointed Headgirl, with bushy brown hair, sitting beside him, shushed him. They didn't notice that the student sitting across from them was not paying attention to the head master.

"For those of you that are in fourth year, and above, you will remember that, three years ago, Hogwarts had the pleasure of holding a special event." Dumbledore paused for a second. "I am of course talking about the Triwizard Tournament."

Gasps rang out through the crowd, and heads snapped towards that lone student, who was still determinedly not looking at the Headmaster. A pretty red head girl, whom was sitting beside the student, whispered "Did you know about this?" The student didn't answer.

"All of you probably know that Mr. Harry Potter won this tournament." Those students who hadn't been looking at Harry Potter, looked at him quickly, then most turned there attention back to the Headmaster.

"Well, after enough Triwizard Tournaments are completed, another tournament takes place. The World Wizardry Tournament, which we have the pleasure of holding this year!"

An uproar of applause broke out from the students in the Great Hall. People glanced at Harry again, and then quieted down to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. "Past winners of Triwizard Tournaments are automatically entered into this tournament. So may I introduce to you, own first champion, Harry Potter!"

Applause broke out again, except from some students at the Slytherin table, who booed. Harry Potter sighed, and stood up. Harry Potter was a 6'0 tall, seventeen year old, student. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He walked up to the headmaster, and Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder, making him face the people in the Great Hall. After the applause had gone down, the Headmaster started to speak again. "Mr. Potter will be joined by seven other competitors." Harry nodded, and took a step back, so now he was standing off Dumbledore's left side, slightly behind him. "And now, let us meet our other competitors!"

"From the Imperial Magic School of Hong Kong," The doors to the Great Hall opened, and there stood a tall, about 6'3, handsome male student, about seventeen or eighteen years old. "Mr. Xiaolang Li!" At the sound of his name, Xiaolang nodded, and started walking towards the Headmaster, while the students in the Great Hall applauded. The doors to the Great Hall closed. Xiaolang was wearing robes of a deep emerald green, with a gold emblem emblazed on the back. He had messy, but not as messy as Harry's, hair, which was a chocolate color. His amber eyes flashed across the Great Hall in wonder, before reaching the Headmaster. When Xiaolang reached them, he bowed low, and stepped up beside Harry. They caught each others eyes, and nodded at each other.

"From the Giorgio Magical School," The doors opened again, to reveal a pretty female student, sixteen or seventeen years old. "Miss Natasha Frantisco!" Natasha smiled, a very pretty smile, at the sound of her name. She started to walk toward the trio at the front of the hall, as the doors shut behind her. The students in the Great Hall applauded, and many males were looking at her in interest. Natasha had long, about to mid back, brown hair, with blond streaks. She stood at about 5'6, and was extremely well tanned. Her robes, which were made of lavender silk, with dark purple trim, were extremely short. Her robes only reached to just above the knees, and had shortened sleeves. On her feet, she wore purple flip-flop sandals. When she reached the trio, she curtsied, and stood up on the right side of Harry. She smiled at the other two. Xiaolang nodded, and Harry smiled back in return.

"From the Celestial Magic School of Sorcerers," The Great Hall doors opened again, and behind them stood a male student, about seventeen or eighteen years old. "Mr. Alexander Dawson!" Alexander grinned, and started to walk towards the group in the front, as the doors of the Great Hall, once again, closed behind him. The students in the Great Hall applauded, and many females watched Alexander with a smile on their faces. Alexander was tall, about 6'1, and had dirty blond spiky hair. He had a deep tan, which made his blue eyes seem even brighter, and which made a scar over his right eye stick out. Alexander probably received this scar in the past tournament. He was dressed in light robes, of a pale blue with dark blue trim, which only went to his knees. When he reached the group in the front, he nodded to the Headmaster, and stood up beside Natasha. "Good day, mates." He whispered to the other competitors. Natasha giggled, Xiaolang raised his eyebrow, and Harry grinned at him.

"From the Canadian Academy of Magic," The doors of the Great Hall opened, to reveal a pretty female, about seventeen or eighteen. "Miss Christine Guerin!" Christine smiled, and walked towards the headmaster, and the other competitors, and the doors closed behind her. Applause broke out again, but a couple of Slytherins looked up at the competitor is surprise. Christine was a medium height female, about 5'5, and she had her long red hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail. She was dressed in robes of dark mid-night blue, almost black, with sliver sparkles scattered thickly on the bottom, which thinned out the higher it went. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, as she glanced around the Great Hall before coming up to the group. Christine curtsied to the Headmaster, and stepped up beside Xiaolang. She turned to the four other competitors, and winked. Xiaolang smirked at her, Harry smiled, Natasha waved, and Alexander winked back.

"From the St. Maries Mages of Magical School," The doors once again opened, this time to reveal a female, about sixteen or seventeen old. "Miss Shantell O'Malley." Shantell didn't smile, or didn't do anything that acknowledges that her name was said, as the doors closed. She just started walking toward the group in the front, staring straight ahead. Applause broke out, but Shantell ignored it. She was a fairly tall, pale, female, about 5'8, and had brown hair, which was pulled back in a low pony tail. She was wearing robes of deep forest green, that faded into a lighter green, and finally yellow on her sleeves. When she reached the group, she bowed to the Headmaster, then stood up beside Christine, but didn't even look at the other competitors. Christine and Natasha exchanged glances.

"From the Star Dust School for Sorceresses," The doors opened to reveal another female, about seventeen or eighteen. "Miss Celeste StarField." The short, wavy haired female, nodded, and started to walk towards the group in the front of the hall, as the doors closed, once again, behind her. Applause broke out from the four tables again. Celeste was short, about 5'2, and was wearing robes of a deep red, with four stars emblazed in black on her back. She had blond, wavy hair that went just below her shoulders. When she reached the group, she gave a very pretty smile to the headmaster, nodded, and stood up beside Shantell. She turned to the other competitors, and waved. Shantell ignored her, while Christine and Natasha waved back, Xiaolang nodded, Harry smiled, and Alexander nodded as well.

"And last, but certainly not least. . . From the Enchanting School of Enchantment," The doors opened for the final time; this time to reveal a handsome male, about seventeen or eighteen. "Mr. Jamie Lamont!" Jamie grinned, and started walking toward the headmaster, and the competitors. The doors closed for the last time, and the students applauded again. He was a shorter male, about 5'9, and had black hair, and a pale complexion. He was wearing robes of black, with white and silver lining. He glared at a couple students at the Slytherin table that were laughing, probably about his school's name. Jamie turned his attention to the Headmaster, and bowed, then stepped up beside Celeste. He turned to the other competitors, and smirked. Natasha blushed, Christine and Celeste smiled, Harry and Xiaolang nodded, Alexander smirked, and Shantell ignored him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the competitors of the World Wizardry Tournament!" Dumbledore smiled, and stepped over to the side, to give the Great Hall a full view of the competitors. The students gave a loud uproar of applause.

When the applause calmed down, Dumbledore nodded, and walked forward. He stood beside that box that was in front of the competitors. He took out his wand, and tapped it twice. "We have a moment before what ever in the box reveals itself." The great Hall was so silent; you could have heard a pin drop. "Now; the competitors will be divided up into pairs, and will now join Hogwarts as students. That means they will need to be sorted, both into houses and partners, and that will be done . . . with this."

The box disappeared, and there stood a stand, with a saucer on it, which had orange flames burning on it.

Dumbledore turned to the competitors. "Point your wands at this saucer, and state your name, your school, and the country from which you are from. It will then sort you, and put you into partners."

The competitors glanced at each other, before Jamie took out his wand. "Jamie Lamont, from the Enchanting School of Enchantment, United States." A shot of red burst from his wand, and hit the saucer, turning the flames yellow.

Celeste took out her wand. "Celeste StarField, from the Star Dust School for Sorceresses, Italy." A shot of black burst from her wand, and hit the saucer, changing the flames to pink.

"Shantell O'Malley, St. Maries Mages of Magical School, Ireland." A shot of grey burst from her wand, hit the saucer, and the flames turned to a bright blue.

Christine pointed her wand at the saucer, and said, "Christine Guerin, the Canadian Academy of Magic, Canada." A shot of purple burst from her wand, and it hit the flames of the saucer, changing the flames to a bright white.

The next person extended his wand. "Xiaolang Li, Imperial Magic School of Hong Kong, China." A shot of green burst from his wand, and hit the saucer, and the flames changed into a blackish blue color.

Harry extended his wand. "Harry Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England." A shot of yellow burst from his wand, hit the saucer, making the flames of the saucer to turn a florescent blue.

"Natasha Frantisco, Giorgio Magical School, Greece." A shot of teal hit the saucer, and the flames turned a light peach.

The final student pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the saucer. "Alexander Dawson, from the Celestial Magic School of Sorcerers, Australia." A shot of brown burst from his wand, and the flames turned a final shade of red.

The Headmaster stepped forward again. "Now, a piece of paper will be shot out of the flames, and on it will say two names, and the house in which you belong. When your name is called, take a step forward, wait until your partner is called, then go to your new house tables." All eight competitors nodded.

The flames, which were burning a brilliant red, suddenly shot up, and out burst a piece of paper. The flames turned orange.

Dumbledore caught the paper, "And the first pair is . . . from Hufflepuff, Celeste StarField!" Hufflepuff screamed its approval, and Celeste stepped forward with a smile on her face. "And, her partner . . . representing Slytherin, Alexander Dawson!" Slytherin yelled in applause, as Alexander stepped forward. They turned to each other, shook hands, and went down to the new tables. Their new houses greeted them joyfully.

The students now set the attention to the saucer, and the flames of orange shot up again. Another piece of paper floated down from it, as the flames turned yellow.

Dumbledore caught this paper again, "And the second pair . . . from Ravenclaw, Xiaolang Li!" Ravenclaw screamed in delight, and Xiaolang stepped forward. "And, his partner . . . from Gryffindor, Natasha Frantisco!" Gryffindor gave a huge uproar, and Natasha jumped forward in delight. The partners turned to each other, and shook hands. Then the pair separated, and went to their new tables, where they were met with a warm welcome.

The saucer's flames now shot up again, and a piece of paper fluttered out of it. The flames now turned white.

The headmaster caught the paper again. "The third pair. . . From Gryffindor, Harry Potter!" Even though Gryffindor expected it, they gave a huge uproar, as Harry stepped forward. "And his partner . . . from Slytherin . . . Christine Guerin!" Slytherin gave a loud roar of approval, and Christine stepped forward with a look of satisfaction on her face. Harry and Christine shook hands, and then went to their house tables. Christine sat down beside Alexander, and smiled at him. Harry sat down where he was sitting before, and he was met with several questions, like "Did you know?" "Why didn't you tell us?"

Attention was turned to the saucer again, and the flames of white shot up for a last time, then went out. A piece of paper fluttered down.

"And now . . . the final pair! From Ravenclaw . . . Shantell O'Malley!" Shantell stepped forward, and Ravenclaw screamed in delight. "And her partner . . . from Hufflepuff. . . Jamie Lamont!" Hufflepuff gave a roar of applause, and Jamie stepped forward. Shantell and Jamie shook hands, and then left for their new tables. The tables greeted them joyfully.

"So now, let the feast . . . begin!" The empty plates filled with food right away, and there looked to be different types of food from all over the world. Chatter broke out at once.

"Harry! Did you know?" the pretty red head girl, whose name was Ginny Weasley, asked her boyfriend. She looked a little peeved.

Harry glanced over at her girlfriend, as he helped himself to some food. "Yeah, I knew about it. . ."

"Why didn't you tell us?" the bushy haired girl, whom sat across from them, asked.

"Well Hermione, I only found this morning. I was going to tell you three, but you're prefects, so I couldn't exactly tell you on the train ride here, because you were in the prefect carriage." Harry answered in an annoyed tone.

"Aw cheer up you two!" The tall red head, Ron Weasley, said. "Harry, nice partner mate! Whooo, she's a looker!"

"RON!"

"Geez Ginny, calm down. I'm only saying. . ."

The feast went on like normal, except for the fact there were seven new students, all in the seventh year, and they were being bombarded by questions.

"So, Xiaolang how is your school in China?" A fifth year boy asked, at the Ravenclaw table.

"It's ver' diiferen' from 'Ogwarts, fro' w'at I can tell" He looked around. "I'm sorr' but my englis' is not so good'."

"Oh no! You're doing fine!"

"So Alexander, do you have a girl friend?" An average looking Slytherin girl smiled at him.

Alex looked up at the girl, whose name was Pansy Parkinson, with a raised eyebrow. "Not at the moment, and before you ask, the answer is no." That wiped the smile of her face, and others around them laughed.

Christine, who was sitting beside Alexander, was talking to a blond seventh year that was sitting across from her. "I have a cousin that goes to the Canadian Academy of Magic. He says it has a population of over seven thousand."

"Yes, that's true. Maybe I know your cousin. What's his name?" she took a bite of her dinner.

"Taylor Malfoy."

Christine looked up in surprise. "Taylor Malfoy? Are you serious?" She looked him over quickly. "Wait a second . . . are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Taylor Malfoy, he's my uncle's second oldest son. You know him? And yeah, I'm Draco Malfoy, how'd you know?"

"Of course I know him! I used to date him! He told me he had a cousin here!"

The feast continued on for about an hour, and eventually, everyone was finished.

"Well, after such a wonderful feast," The headmaster stood up. "It is time for bed. Chop Chop!"

The students all stood up, and started to head out. All of the new students, most of the competitors included, were being led by fifth year prefects up to their new dormitories.

"Harry!"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron turned around at the sound of Harry's name. Christine hurried over to them. Ginny looked annoyed, and she glared as the other red head approached. Ron smiled when she came up.

"Hey!" Christine smiled when she finally reached them. "I know we've only met very formally, but can we meet tomorrow, somewhere, to talk about the tournament?"

"Now wait a second!" Ginny stepped forward. "If you think you can make time with my boyfriend, you have another thing coming!"

"Ginny!" Harry glared at her, and she stepped back. Christine raised her eyebrow at her. "Yeah, that would be fine, how about we talk about where we'll meet tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure!" Christine smiled, and hurried of to meet her new housemates. She ran up to Alexander, and Draco Malfoy, and they headed out together. Ginny glared at the retreating back of Christine, and then at her boyfriend.

Harry and Ron watched her go. After a second, Harry said, not even noticing Ginny, "Come on, let's go."

The four started to head towards the Gryffindor tower. Now that Ron, Hermione were in seventh year and Ginny in sixth, they did not have to help the first years to the dormitories. That was a fifth year prefect job. When they reached the common room, and bid goodnight to the girls, Harry and Ron walked up to their dormitories.

"Well, seriously mate, isn't she a looker?"

"Ron! I'm dating your sister!"

"I know you are, but you can't help but look, can you?" Ron smiled. "Cause bloody hell, your partner, and that new Gryffindor chick. . ."

"I thought you had a thing for Hermione?"

"I did! I mean, I do!" Ron lost his smile. "I don't know mate. I mean . . . bloody hell. I don't think she thinks of me like that. . ."

"Ron, how can you know, if you don't ask her?"

Ron didn't answer, as he got ready for bed, and Harry didn't pry. All Harry knew, was this year was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Girls from all houses giggled, laughed, and nudged each other when they watched the male competitors walk into the Great Hall, or when they glanced their way. The guys were quite the same way, only they didn't giggle, when one of the female competitors walked by. Natasha, Celeste, Alexander, and Xiaolang, were receiving the most. 

"You know, even if the female attention is a good thing," Alexander grinned at Christine and Draco as they walked up to the Great Hall. "God it's annoying!"

Christine giggled, and rolled her eyes. She and Alexander were now wearing the Hogwarts school uniform, and it was in Slytherin's colors. Both felt a little weird wearing a different school's uniform, but they were getting used to it.

"Yeah, but I bet you like the fact you got a hot chick as your partner, don't you?" Draco grinned at Alexander.

"You mean Celeste?" Alexander rolled his eyes. "She may be hot, but damn, she's a complete airhead. I talked to her for like two minutes yesterday, and I already can't stand her."

Christine laughed. "You're screwed then. You're stuck with her for a whole year!" Draco laughed.

"Alexander!"

"Shit. Speak of the devil." They turned to see Celeste running up to them, in the Hufflepuff uniform.

"We'll talk to you later Alexander." Christine elbowed him in the side, with a grin on her face, and then she and Draco went into the Great Hall. Alexander glared at them as they left.

Christine and Draco walked into the Great Hall, and headed to the Slytherin table, and then just a couple minutes later, Alexander joined them. He put his head in his hands, after he sat down.

"I have no clue how I'm going to survive being that chick's partner." The Slytherins around him laughed.

"Aw. . . Muffin, did little tiny Celeste scare big strong Alexander?" Christine grinned.

"Sod off." The Slytherins laughed again.

"Speaking of partners…" Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting beside Alexander, looked up at the Gryffindor table. Christine looked up as well.

"Ah. Perfect." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"So, Harry. . ." Ron grinned. "Where are you and Christine going to meet?" 

Ginny looked up, and glared at Ron. Hermione looked up, interested as well. Harry looked up at him, but didn't say. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Before they could ask again, they heard a female voice calling out to one of the four.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, and came face to face with Christine. "Hey Christine." Ginny glared at her.

Christine was about to say something, when Ginny caught her attention. She raised her eyebrow at her. "Holy shit man. Take a chill pill; I'm only talking to him." Ginny stood up and took her wand out.

"Ginny! Sit down!" Harry snapped at her. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Harry glared at her, making her shut her mouth, and slowly sit down.

Harry stood up, and took something out of his pocket and handed it to Christine. She opened it, read it, and looked up at Harry. "See you then." She grinned, winked at him, and turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Harry! I want to know where you're going to be meeting!" Ginny demanded as soon as Christine sat back down at the Slytherin table. "And I want to be there."

"Ginny no, you can't be there." Harry sighed, as he started to dish some food out for himself.

"Why not?" Ginny glared at her boyfriend. "I'm your girlfriend, and who knows what she might try when I'm not there!"

"Ginny, SHUT UP." Harry snapped. Ron and Hermione, who were ignoring the two when they were arguing, looked over at Harry in surprise. Ron looked ready to yell at Harry for getting mad at his sister. "It's not my fricking fault. I did not ask for this!" Harry stood up, and totally ignoring his breakfast, left the Great Hall.

After watching Harry leave the Hall, Hermione sighed. "Ginny, sometimes you are as bad as Ron."

"Hey!"

"And what is that supposed to mean Hermione?" Ginny glared at her.

"You two are so insensitive." Hermione sighed again. "Couldn't you see that yesterday, Harry was upset about having to do this tournament? He's probably feeling guilty because it should be Cedric up there." Ginny's and Ron's eyes widened. They had forgotten about Cedric. "You guys better head to class, you don't want to be late on the first day." The two Weasley siblings nodded, and got up without a word said. A few minutes later, Hermione sighed and got up to go look for Harry. She had an idea where he might be.

* * *

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up in surprise. He was sitting in the Room of Requirement, just thinking. He had a free block first class, so he wasn't worried about being late for a class. He hadn't heard anyone come in the room, and didn't see them, because he was sitting against the wall, with his head in his hands.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at the speaker. "Hermione, don't you have a class?"

"No, I have a free block, like you." She knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you can talk to me."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Look at you! If something wasn't wrong, you wouldn't be here."

Silence sat between the two for a moment. Then Harry bit his lip, and whispered, "Hermione, it shouldn't be me competing in this tournament. It… it… shh.. shoou…" His voice shook. Next thing he knew, and he would deny it later if anyone accused him of it, Hermione had wrapped her arms around him, and then he just cried it out.

* * *

Harry and Hermione reappeared among students a half an hour later. With out much said, they headed up to their separate classes. Hermione had Ancient Ruins, while Harry had Charms. He was surprised that after he, and several students sat down, in came three of the other seven competitors, separately, including Christine. When she came in, she smiled brightly, and sat down beside him. "Hey Harry, you seem surprised." 

"Hey Christine. I didn't think we would have a class together."

Christine laughed. "I'm taking Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and…. I think that's it."

"We have all the same classes."

"I know. When Professor Snape was handing out schedules, I asked him to give me the same as you." Christine smirked. "He didn't seem happy to do it."

"Snape hates me." Harry laughed. "Why did you want the same classes?"

"To make your girlfriend jealous." Harry raised an eyebrow. Christine winked. "Nah, these are great NEWT classes, perfect for preparing for the Tournament."

Harry nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. After a moment, Christine put her arm on the table, and stared at Harry, without blinking. "What?"

"You're a terrible Occlumens." She cocked her head to the side.

"What? You were reading my mind?" Harry whispered outraged.

"Not really, just probing. You couldn't tell?"

"No." Harry looked away. "I've had a bad experience with Occlumency."

"I could tell, you mind looked like it had been attacked over and over." She smirked. "We need to work on that. I think this is what we'll practice. It can be extremely handy, so we can talk in each others minds during tasks."

"Is that even legal?"

"I don't know. I doubt it." Christine grinned at Harry. Professor Flitwick walked in, and they stopped talking.

* * *

"Hermione, thanks. . . You know. . . about earlier." He and Hermione were heading up to the Gryffindor common room, after finishing dinner early. Ginny and Ron had some Prefect duties (patrolling) after dinner, so they stayed down in the Great Hall. Hermione, since she was Head Girl, didn't have to patrol with the Gryffindors. When they walked into the common room, they found it was basically disserted. 

She smiled up at him, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "You don't have to thank me Harry. I was just being a good friend."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't see me crying my eyes out on Ron's shoulder," Harry grinned slightly, "Heck, or even Ginny's."

Hermione shook her head in an amused way. "So, where are you going to meet your partner?"

"I told her to meet me in the Entrance Hall, at eight, and I'll take her up to the Room of Requirement afterwards." Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his, already unruly, raven colored hair. "I don't know how to tell Ginny. She'll be extremely upset."

"She's just being petty." Hermione smiled as she patted his arm. "Don't worry about her."

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Harry's and Hermione's heads snapped over to look at the voice, and Hermione quickly dropped her arm, and stepped away from Harry.

"Well?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, aren't I allowed to talk to my friend?" She sat down at a table, and placed her bag on it. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Ginny ignored the second part.

"Ginny, I've been friends with Hermione longer then I've dated, or even known you." Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire.

"So what? She gets seniority over me?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, and glared at the two of them.

"Frankly, yes!" Ginny's jaw dropped open, and Hermione's head snapped over to Harry, with a small smile forming on her face. "Well the hell has been with you, Ginny? You've been extremely jealous over the stupidest things!" He sat forward and looked her straight in the eye. "You're even jealous over the fact that I'm partners with a Slytherin girl! Where is the trust we're supposed to have Ginny?"

Ginny closed her mouth, and tears welled up in her eyes. Harry was watching her, not saying or doing anything. Hermione had taken out some book, and was ignoring the two. "Harry. . ." She took a deep breath. "I know that I've been jealous. . ."

"You've been more the just jealous lately! You've been excessively jealous!"

"Can you blame me! Look how famous you are! Everyone wants you!"

"Is that why you want me?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think what to say. "I. . ."

"I've always wondered. I knew you had a hero crush on me."

"I did not!"

"Ginny don't even try to deny that." Harry and Ginny looked over at Hermione in surprise. "You know it, and almost everyone knows it!"

Harry looked at his watch. "As much as I want to continue this conversation," he sarcastically rolled his eyes. "I have to meet Christine."

"You're still meeting her?" Ginny sharply looked at her boyfriend.

"Of course I am. Ginny, I'm still in this tournament, and Christine is my partner, if you like it or not." He took out an old piece of paper from his book bag.

"I want to know where you're going to be!"

Harry looked up at Ginny. "I'm not going to tell you. And you're not going to follow me." He waved the paper around. "And if you do… I'll know." He got up, and left the common room.

* * *

"Holy shit Harry! This room is amazing!" Christine walked into the Room of Requirement, and looked around in amazement. The floor had a soft cushion like feel to it; the walls had the same feel to it. A couch sat against the fall wall, with, what looked like a cooler, full of bottles of butter beer. There was a book self of books for self defense, and attack spells. There was a cabinet beside it with remedies for curses, spells, and jinxes. "It's perfect!" 

Harry grinned; glad he was able to impress his partner. "Yeah it is. It's very private too, very few students know about it."

Christine smiled at Harry in awe and abruptly then sat on the floor. "Sit."

"But, there's a couch. . ."

"I know. Sit." Harry sat down across from Christine.

"Now, clear your mind."

"This isn't going to work. Last time I tried, I could never clear my mind."

"Let me guess, you kept having thoughts like 'this is stupid', and shit like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, maybe think of a brick wall, and try to push me out of your mind." Christine raised her eyebrow. "That's what works for me. But, it's different for every witch or wizard."

"Alright. . ."

"Or, maybe try concentrating on memories you don't want me to see. That will bring the memory forward in your mind, making it easier for me to read them. You will protect that memory better then others, and you'll force me out of your mind." Christine shrugged. "It's a good way to learn." She looked him straight in the eye. "Don't do that, unless you trust me." She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah…"

"On three. . . One. . . Two. . Legilimens!"

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter two! For those that asked, there should be 8-10 tasks. I have a couple figured out, but I'm going to need help on others. Give me some suggestions! You'll get credit, and If you even wanted to write some ofit.. justtell me!Hahaha… Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

"You know . . . there was a reason why I never signed up for the Tournament in the first place." Harry whispered, running his gloved hand through his already unruly black hair.

Christine smirked in annoyance, and rolled her blue eyes. She and Harry, along with the other six competitors, were sitting inside of a large tent, waiting to be given instructions about the first task which was about to take place in a matter of minutes. The tent was rather large, and was sectioned off into four sections, one for each pair of competitors.

"Spare me the speeches Harry. I don't think I can handle them right now." Christine glared at him, and then started mumbling curses under her breath. Harry gave her a nervous smile, and then turned away. He was sitting on one of the two beds in the section of the tent sectioned off for him and Christine.

Christine was pacing in front of him, nervously playing with the uniform she was wearing. She was dressed in tight black pants, with a green stripe going up the length of her legs on the sides. She was also wearing a tight black and green tank top, with 'Guerin' written on the back in silver. Black and silver half gloves were on her hands, and she was wearing black high-heeled boots. Christine's red hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail, with a couple strands hanging loose, to frame her face. In other words, Harry couldn't help but notice, she looked beautiful.

Harry was wearing a similar uniform, only in Gryffindor colors, and was not wearing high-heeled boots. He caught Christine's hand when she paced past him again. She looked up at him in question and annoyance. "Christine . . . calm down . . . we're going to be ok! We've been through tasks before!"

"Fuck Harry, how do you know that?" She growled, sitting down beside him. She put her head into her hands. "This was always the hardest part for me… the waiting."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around Christine, and pulled her closer. Christine sighed, and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Now, if Harry had tried this a couple of weeks ago, Christine would have jinxed him into oblivion. But, after getting to know him over the past couple weeks, and going through the painful process of Occlumency, she trusted him, even if it was against hers and her housemates better judgment.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Slytherins never did like me."

Christine's eyes shot open in surprise as she sat up quickly and then she whapped Harry on the back side of his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" He rubbed the back of his head as he winced.

"For reading my mind, you dumb ass!"

"I was?"

"Jesus Harry, you need to control your mind reading. . ." she glared at him, and then sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry Harry. I'm snapping at you left and right. . ."

Harry gave a small smile to the small girl, and shook his head. "I understand. You're nervous, and a Slytherin, so what can I say? It's natural."

Harry laughed when Christine glared at him. She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could, Dumbledore, and three other people walked into the tent. Both of them stood up, but Christine held onto Harry's arm, much to his surprise.

"Champions, gather round, gather round!" All eight champions walked over to where these four people were standing. Christine still had not let go of Harry's arm. Alexander, who was now standing beside her, saw this, and took a hold of her other hand and squeezed it gently. When she looked at him, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You'll do great!" he mouthed at her, and winked. He was wearing the male version of Christine's uniform.

Christine smiled nervously, squeezing his hand. He then let it go. They both turned their attention back to the four people.

"Champions, the first task is about to begin!" A short balding man stated. He was wearing robes of shiny pink, with black stripes going down the sleeves. "Now, you will all be going out and competing at the same time." The pairs all glanced at each other in surprise. "The objective of this task is to find a magical item, for both of you, which will help you later in the tournament."

"So 'll we hafe to do is find thy item?" Xiaolang asked. He was dressed in a similar uniform, like Harry's, only in Ravenclaw's colors.

"Yes, but there will of course be . . . obstacles." The short man grinned in a smug, knowing way. Christine's grip on Harry's arm tightened.

"What kind of obstacles?" The Champion from the United States, Jamie, asked. He was wearing Hufflepuff colors.

"One's that will test how you and your partner work together, and how well you can think under pressure."

"Where are these items?" Christine asked.

"They are hidden all over the site. Be warned though… they like to change their hiding spots."

"Oh that's fucking great. . ." Christine mumbled rolling her eyes in annoyance, and most of the competitors laughed.

"What are these items?" Harry wondered.

"They are black capsules. When the task is over, they will reveal their true form." He smiled at all of them. "Well, the task is about to begin! Follow one of us," he motioned to the other three people, and himself, "and we'll guide you to your side of the field." He looked at all the competitors. "Good Luck!"

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Christine. "Come, you two." Christine sighed, and let go of Harry's arm.

"Alright… let's go!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the first task of the World Wizardry Tournament!" A loud, thunderous round of applause broke out. "And now, it is my pleasure to reintroduce the competitors!"

"From Hufflepuff, and from Slytherin; our first pair, Celeste StarField and Alexander Dawson!" Screams from these two houses, once enemies, sent birds flying from the Forbidden Forest. These two walked out, and stood on one side of the square shaped field. Behind them, Hufflepuffs sat on half of the side (and went around the corner to cover half of the other side as well), while Slytherins sat beside them, covering the same amount of space as the Hufflepuffs. All four houses were divided like this. Alexander smirked at his house, while the female members screamed like crazy.

"Our second pair, from Ravenclaw, and from Gryffindor; Xiaolang Li, and Natasha Frantisco!" More clapping and cheers from the two houses. Xiaolang and Natasha walked out, and were on the opposite side of the field from the other pair.

"Our third pair, from Gryffindor and from Slytherin, Harry Potter and Christine Guerin!" The pair walked out, and was met by the loudest round of cheers yet. Both Christine and Harry ignored the applause, Harry just scanning the field with wide eyes, while Christine was taking deep breaths, with her eyes closed. She was jumping up and down slightly too.

"Our fourth and final pair, from Ravenclaw and from Hufflepuff, Shantell O'Malley and Jamie Lamont!" Another round of applause broke out, as the last pair walked onto the field.

The field was enclosed by the stands, and was probably, the size of a normal quidditch field. Platforms lined the sides, and that is where the competitors were standing. The field had, what looked like, numerous plants, magical creatures, and even a lake. On each corner of the field was a huge screen, which was divided into four parts, each showing a different pair.

"The point of this task is to find a magical item that will help the competitors in future tasks. If a pair or just one competitor fails to find a magical item in the hour time limit, they are disqualified." The announcer looked around at the competitors. "When the canon blows on three, you may begin."

"Three… tw- BOOM!" The cannon blew, and all the competitors took off.

Christine and Harry shared a quick glance, and nodded. Christine and Harry dashed forward, and when they reached the end of the platform, they flipped off, and dove perfectly into the water. They were perfectly in sync.

Once the pair was in the water, they quickly cast the bubble head charm on themselves.

'Harry!' Christine's voice rang through his head. He turned to look at her. 'We don't have a lot of time, if you find an item, no matter what it is, TAKE IT!'

'Let's just take a quick look around, then head back to the field, alright?' Harry sent the message to her. She nodded, and then they dove further down into the water.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, and the tip of his wand lit up. Christine followed suit. Even with the light from both their wands, they couldn't see that far in front of them.

'This is stupid!' Christine's voice called in Harry's head. "LUMOS MAXIUMUS"

A huge burst of light came forth from her wand and like the sun, lit up the area.

'There's one!' Harry yelled, and Christine winced slightly, his voice vibrating through her head. An item, in the shape of a black capsule, was just floating in the middle of lake, no protection, except a simple shield, around it. Harry swam forward, and grabbed it. He turned to look at Christine, and they both nodded.

'Nox' whispered Christine. The area around then was blackened in darkness.

'That was too easy. . .' Harry whispered in Christine's mind.

Then a terrible scream broke out from the water. It didn't sound human. Without further thought, the pair started swimming up to the surface. While swimming, something brushed past them.

'What the fuck was that?' a startled voice called in Harry's head. 'Shit. Harry, you fucking jinxed us!'

'Just keep swimming; we have to get out of here before what ever that was decides it's hungry!'

Christine broke the surface first, and looked around in slight fright. Slytherin cheered when they saw their female competitor. Harry surfaced a couple seconds later, making Gryffindor cheer, but made them cheer even louder seeing he had an item in his right hand. Christine started swimming off towards the beach, followed by Harry.

As they walked up through the shallow water, and finally up onto the beach, catcalls from all houses were screamed out to Christine. Her already tight clothes were now clinging to her body. Sending a quick glare to the people in the stands, Christine started sprinting towards the forest, to find her item. Harry followed quickly behind.

"OK Harry, we have to move, and quickly. This one isn't going to be easy to find." Christine looked around. "Who knows how much time we have left…"

"Maybe we should split up?"

"If you found one, by the time I got to you, it could have disappeared already… I think it's a good idea if we stick closer, but not too close, together." She winked one of her blue eyes at Harry.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes, and the pair started jogging through the forest looking around. "Where do you think they'll be?"

"They could be anywhere…" She stopped short.

"What is it?" Harry stopped a couple feet ahead of her, and turned back.

"I wonder. . ." She turned toward a couple trees. "SOLAR FLARE." She pointed her wand at the sky, and a bright blue light shot into the sky, and burst into flames, hitting the trees.

"What the hell?" Harry looked around at the burning trees. Christine ran up and grabbed his arm, and the started running as the forest started to burn down. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"My guess is that these items will protect themselves no matter what… So, there will be a shield around the item, like the one in the water." Christine and Harry ran back into full view of the audience. "Then we can run back in with a shield of our own, looking for where the fire is being repelled." They stopped, and turned towards the forest that was now just big flames.

"How do you know there are any in the forest?"

"I don't, I made a guess. I think some of the items will transfer to the hardest place to find them… meaning in the fire."

"Do you think our shields will stand up against the fire long enough?" Harry glanced at the fire wryly.

"No." Christine grinned. "So, lets make this quick." She started running back towards the fire, as did Harry.

Screams erupt from the crowd, as they watched as the pair ran head on into the flames.

Christine raised her wand, and shield-like dome surrounded her. She disappeared into the flames, followed closely by Harry. The screams from the crowd doubled.

* * *

'Harry, we don't have a lot of time.' Christine's voice rang through his head.

'I know. . . Hurry!'

The pair ran a bit harder, looking around. 'There's something!'

Christine whipped her head around. She was panting, and slightly uncoordinated. She was weakening, and quickly. 'Where?' Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper in Harry's mind.

He pointed to the left. Sure enough, there was a black capsule. Christine stepped forward, and grabbed it. She stumbled slightly. 'Christine, are you alright?'

'No. . . . I don't think I can make it out.' Her voice grew even fainter as her shield flickered. Harry grabbed her hand, and pulled her as he started running again. Christine ran with him, having a hard time concentrating on both running, and keeping her shield up.

'Come on… Come on… You can do it!'

* * *

The crowd was unusually silent. They were watching the flaming forest. One pair had already retrieved an item each, and was watching the grounds before them with wide eyes. 'Come on Christine… where are you?' Alexander watched with worry in his facial expression. He and Celeste had found their items in 30 minutes. Now they were just waiting for the others.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A lone Slytherin yelled, and the audience screamed in delight.

Out of the fire ran Harry, and he was basically pulling and carrying Christine out. His shield was covering both of them. When they were out of the flames and far enough away, Harry stopped, and Christine collapsed on to him. A black capsule each was clasped in their hands.

"And the second pair to successfully retrieve their items, in 45 minutes, Christine Guerin, and Harry Potter!"

Harry wasn't paying attention, as he carefully lifted up an unconscious Christine, and headed back to the platform.

* * *

Damn… sorry this took so long to update. I had/have major writers block, and no time to update. I'm not proud of the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

Strong, defined arms, held Christine's body delicately, but firmly as he rushed back to the competitor's tents. Christine had her head resting in crook of Harry's neck and each breath she took slightly tickled his neck. She was out cold. Harry silently thanked god that the way to the tent was covered, and no one in the crowd could see them. Their two items were clasped in Harry's left hand.

Footsteps sounded from behind them, as someone ran to catch up. "What the fuck did you do to her Potter?"

Harry slowed down slightly, and turned his head to look at another competitor. "I didn't do a thing to her!" He gently squeezed Christine.

"Then why the fuck is she knocked out?" He yelled at him. "Something had to of happened to her!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course something happened to her! She's exhausted! She ran full fledge into a fire, with a full body shield! You'd be out too!"

"Then why aren't you out Potter? You did the exact same thing! What the hell happened to you?"

"How the world should I know?" Harry glared at him. "Why do you even care? She's your competition."

The blond stopped dead and his jaw dropped slightly, as Harry continued on his way to the tents. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and then caught up with Harry again. "Potter, that's none of your business."

"Oh, isn't it Dawson?" Harry shot him a quick glare. "You're overly concerned about my partner, and she's your competition. Don't you think that's just… maybe a little bit suspicious?" Harry raised his eyebrow in question. They finally reached the tents, and they walked in.

"Potter!" Madam Pomfry ran out to him before Alexander could answer. "Put her in your section! NOW!" Harry walked over, and carefully placed Christine down on one of the beds. Christine made a small whimpering sound when Harry let go of her. Harry placed the black capsules on the table beside the bed, and then sat down beside her.

Alexander quickly walked over, almost jealously, and tried to go into their section, but made a smacking sound like he ran into a glass door. He fell back, and wasn't able to go into the section. There was some type of barrier.

"Dawson, you can't go into other competitors sections." Madam Pomfry smirked at him, as she walked straight into Harry's section and walked over to the bed that Christine was laying in. Harry took a hold of her hand, covering it with both of his hands.

"For FUCK SAKES!" Dawson cursed loudly. He paced in front of the barrier, all the while glaring at Harry.

"MR. DAWSON! Do not raise your voice, and WATCH your language!" The nurse glared at him before turning back to her patient. Madam Pomfry took out a flask of some potion, and poured some into Christine's mouth. Madam Pomfry smiled and after a minute left the quarters.

Within seconds of the nurse leaving, Christine started coughing. She sat up quickly, gasping for breath, her eyes squeezed shut. "Christine, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Christine didn't seem to hear him. She let go of Harry's hand and grabbed her head, and fell back against her pillows. She closed her eyes. "Oh… my head." After a moment, Christine opened her eyes and glanced over at Harry. "Hey you…"

"Hey… How are you feeling?" Harry grinned as he took hold of her hand again. He gently squeezed it.

She smiled at their hands, and squeezed back. "Tired… Did we do it?" Her faced turned serious, as she looked around. "Did we find the items?"

"Yeah, we did." Harry's grin grew; he nodded towards the desk top. She looked up at the black capsules, and smiled.

"HEY!" Christine and Harry looked towards the voice. Alexander was still standing in the doorway. "Let go of her Potter."

"Oh Alex, hush." Christine glared at him, and then yawned. "I'm so tired. . ." she whispered, to Harry or to herself, Harry wasn't sure.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore walked into the tent. He smiled at them all. "Well Done competitors! Please, all come out to the stands, and bring your items!" Alexander sent one more glare at Harry, then turned and went to find Celeste.

"Oh for fucks sakes…" Christine whispered, she slowly sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned again. Harry gave her a small smile as he stood up, grabbed the two black capsules, and then offered her his hand.

She smiled, and took it as she stood up. It is a good thing too, because she swayed when she stood up, and would have fallen if it had not been for Harry. "Whoa there…" He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they started out slowly. Harry mentally sighed, what was Ginny going to think when she saw them?

Christine giggled. "Who cares what Ginny thinks?" Harry gave her a sharp look. "You were broadcasting like an antenna, Harry."

"Oh." Harry blushed slightly. He knew Ginny would think that Christine and him were having an affair, or something like that, and Harry didn't know if that was a bad idea or not. Ginny had been hounding him ever since he and Christine started training. All they seemed to do was fight. He was getting really tired of all the jealousy.

Christine and Harry were now walking under the covered area. Alexander was walking behind them, with Celeste, all the while glaring at the back of Harry's head. "But, seriously, who cares what Ginny thinks?" She sent him a questioning look. "We're partners, doing things like this is to be expected."

"Christine… she's my girlfriend."

"So? From what I've seen of her, and what I've found out from you, she's seems like an extremely jealous girlfriend." She smirked. "Why are you still with her? Is it the sex? Redheads are crazy in bed." She winked.

"HEY! It's not like that!" Harry looked embarrassed.

"Sure Harry… sure…" Christine laughed. The reached the opening to the field, and Christine walked slowly away from Harry's grasp. She was still unsteady on her feet, so she took a hold of Harry's arm. He handed her one of the items, and then they walked out into full view of the crowd.

* * *

A deafening roar broke out from the crowd when the pair walked out. Christine still had a tight grip on Harry's arm. Harry inwardly cringed, knowing she was going to get an earful from Ginny. He slightly heard Christine laughing in his head.

Once all four pairs were out on the field again, Dumbledore brought silence to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'll present our competitors to you! In fourth place, finishing with two minutes left of the time limit, from Ravenclaw and from Hufflepuff, Shantell O'Malley and Jamie Lamont!"

Screams of approval broke out from the crowd again. All of a sudden, their black capsules started glowing, and then transformed. Shantell's turned into a bow and flaming arrows set, while Jamie's turned into a set of magic ninja stars. "Holy cow… nice!" Jamie smiled a cheesy grin, while Shantell's eyes widened painfully. Jamie had a cast around his left arm, while Shantell had numerous bruises all over her face, and arms.

"In third place, finishing with six minutes remaining of the time limit, from Ravenclaw, and from Gryffindor; Xiaolang Li, and Natasha Frantisco!"

The crowd went crazy again, and their capsules as well started glowing then transformed. Xiaolang, who had many cuts and gashes over his body, watched, with a big grin, as his item turned into a medieval executioner's axe. Natasha was standing on crutches, watching her item. It turned into a magic spear.

"In second place, finishing with fifteen minutes to spare, from Gryffindor and from Slytherin, Harry Potter and Christine Guerin!"

A loud roar erupted from the crowd, as their items started glowing. Christine was leaning heavily on Harry. His arm was wrapped around her waist again, and she was really pale. Her head rested on his chest. Harry's item transformed in a long sword, and he grinned as he took hold of it. Christine's turned into a green light-saber. "Wicked!" She whispered.

"In first place, finishing in only thirty minutes, from Hufflepuff, and from Slytherin, Celeste StarField and Alexander Dawson!"

The crowd roared again, as the final pair's items started glowing. Alexander was standing there, relatively unhurt, while Celeste seemed to be the worse of all the competitors. She had a huge black eye, cuts and bruises along her face, legs, and arms, and she was on crutches, she was breathing heavily too. Alexander though it was hilarious. Celeste's item transformed first. It turned into a set of glowing daggers. She smiled. Alexander's turned in to a large flail. He grinned, and thought of who he'd like to practice on, as he glared at Harry.

"Congratulations competitors!" Dumbledore smiled at them. "These items will be useful in the upcoming challenges! Use them well, and practice with them. The next challenge will be sometime next month."

* * *

Sorr for the longgggg delay... I had writers block AGAIN!!!!!!! Anyway, Please Reveiw! Reviews help me write more :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

If you were to walk into the Room of Requirement at the very moment, you would have first heard someone gasping for breath, then saw a pretty red head, working with what looked like a light-saber. A teenage boy sat on the floor against the couch. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Why in the hell did I get a fucking light saber?" Christine panted, but kept swinging it with lightning fast moves at an imaginary opponent. She was dressed in tight –but not constricting- work-out clothes. She had black track pants, and a black cropped top tank top on. She added some swing and flying kicks at her invisible opponent, before attacking with her light saber again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were the one excited to get it."

"Well yeah! It's right out of the movies, and it's Yoda's! But I didn't know how much this damn thing drains your magic." She stopped moving, and sat down. The light-saber, once a brilliant green, shrunk back into its holder. She sat there for a couple moments breathing heavily. Couple minutes of silence passed. Christine looked at her partner, noticing him deep in thought. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Harry looked at her for a second, and then ran a hand through his messy hair. "Me and Ginny had a fight last night." He sighed.

Christine forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Oh, is that all?" Harry didn't respond. An uncomfortable silence followed. "What happened?"

"She was all upset over what happened after the task a couple days ago."

"What happened?" Christine was confused. She didn't remember much of what happened after the task or even during, it was all blurry to her. Madam Pomfry said it was because she was exhausted, and most of her magic had been drained.

"You were holding on to me as if I was your life support." He grinned slightly at her, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"So?" Christine raised an eyebrow, as she tried to hide her blush. She hated the feeling of uselessness.

"In Ginny's world, that means that you were coming on to me, and I was cheating on her." Harry lay back on the floor, and stared up to the ceiling.

"Harry! We're partners! We should be allowed to things like that."

"That's what I said, but Ginny still thinks that I have feelings for you or something." He sighed and closed his eyes. Harry sensed Christine move closer. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was right. She was now sitting right beside him. Her blue eyes glinted in question.

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Have feelings for you?" Harry looked up at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, do you?"

"What kind of question is that? I have a girl friend." He hastily tired to change the subject. No such luck.

"Harry, just answer the question." She narrowed her eyes at him, threateningly.

"Well…Um…" Harry was speechless, what could he say?

Before Harry could respond, there was a knock on the door, before some opened it. Harry sat up quickly. The newcomer was surprised on what she had walked in on. "Hey Harry, Guerin…"

Christine turned her head towards the newcomer, momentarily forgetting what she and Harry had been talking about. "Granger…" she nodded. "Well, Harry, enough for one day, eh?" She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek, and then she stood up. "I'll see you later." She then walked out of the room, without even a second glance. Harry sighed when she walked out the door, in relief. Hermione turned to him, but didn't question him.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." She walked forward, and handed him a piece of parchment. She sat down on the couch, and looked around the room, as Harry opened the paper.

He read the paper before sighing and laying back down. Sighing again, he threw his arm over his face. "He wants me to go see him in his office tonight."

"Ginny's not going to like that." Hermione said softly.

"What else is new?"

"Harry… are you happy in this relationship?"

Harry sighed again, and looked over at Hermione for a second then turned to back the ceiling. How could he answer that, when he had no idea what he felt anymore?

* * *

A couple days later, Harry was walking down to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when someone yelled out at him.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Groaning to himself, Harry turned around. "What is it Ginny? Can't it wait? I'm going to be late for class."

"No Harry, this can't wait." She sighed. "I haven't seen you in a long time! You're always busy." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It doesn't even feel like we're dating anymore."

"Ginny, shouldn't we talk about this somewhere private? Not in the middle of a crowded corridor?"

"NO! Harry, we need to talk now."

"Ginny… now's not the time, I'm late for class."

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore, because we never have 'time' to talk." Ginny whispered threateningly, but she didn't mean it.

"Maybe…" Harry was interrupted when Christine walked up.

"Uh-oh… lovers spat." She smirked evily.

"Stay out of this Christine." Ginny glared at her, then at Harry.

"Well no need to be a fucking bitch," She smiled at Harry. "You should be nice to me, I'm making sure your scar-headed boyfriend is always busy, doing his homework and training you know… unlike you, who can't relate to him."

Ginny's jaw dropped, and she pulled out her wand.

"Don't even think of it Weasley, I can disarm you, torture you, or even kill you with a flick of my wrist before you could even get an incantation out of that mouth of yours."

Ginny looked at Harry who had kept quiet through the the whole exchange. "Harry?"

"What? She could." Harry shrugged.

"You're not even going to defend me, Harry?" Tears threatened to fall.

"No. Ginny, you brought this on yourself."

Ginny started to cry, then ran off. "Well Well, Mr Potter… you actually had the guts to stand up to your girlfriend." Christine smirked at Harry. "You willing to give up the hot red headed wild sex?"

"Christine, stop it. Do you have to always fight with her?" The walked into their class, and sat down.

"Yep, I'm a Slytherin."

"Well, please stop it."

"Harry, I don't have to be nice to your friends because we're partners. Hell, I don't have to be nice to you, but I am. So be fricking grateful that you get that."

"Could you at least try?" He pleaded.

"Nope. Harry, I'm not looking for your friend's approval or even yours. I don't care. I'm here to win the tournament, and that's it." She glared at him. "So either accept that I'm a Slytherin, or get used to it. I'm not changing."

"Fine." Harry stared straight ahead, ignoring Christine for the rest of the class. He thought about Ginny, and what was going to happen now. He didn't know what he wanted..

* * *

"Christine!!"

The red head stopped her walk, and turned around to see Draco running up to her.

"Hey Drakie-pooh," she smirked at his glare. "How's it going?" They started walking towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

He ignored her question, "Where were you?"

"I was with training Harry of course, where do you think? He's getting really good with his sword. Bur my lightsaber is another story." She sighed, but smirked at his disgusted look. "I know you don't like him Drakie, but I'm stuck with him for the rest of year."

They reached the common room entrace, and Christine gave the password. Draco motioned her to walk in first.

"I have no idea how you can stand the scar-head." She laughed softly, with a small blush forming on her cheeks. He glanced at her, misinterpreting her blush. "Why are you calling me Drakie?"

"Aw, does Drakie not like his pet name?" Draco blushed slightly, as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Or would you rather me call you something more fierce then Drakie?" Christine smiled and sat down on his lap. She turned slightly so she could face him. She ran her finger down the side of his face. "Would Drakie want me to call him… maybe… dragon?" She smirked at the pleased look Draco tried to hide.

"Hmm.. I'd like that a lot better then bloody Drakie."

Christine giggled, and kissed him on the cheek, before getting off his lap. "Sorry babe, but Drakie just suits you." She walked towards her dorm room to change.

"Yeah Drakie, it suits you."

Draco turned to glare at the new comer. "Go fuck yourself Alex."

"Oh… touchy touchy." He smirked. "Is it only ok when Chrissy calls you Drakie, eh Drakie Pooh?"

"Shut up Alex."

"Well, would you rather be called Ferret?" His eyebrow raised. "I heard this interesting story about you in your fourth year…"

"ALEX!"

"Fine fine… no nicknames for peroxide boy." Alex smirked and sat down in a chair opposite Draco.

"…Do you want me to curse you into oblivion?" Draco learned forward, with his wand twirling through his fingers.

Laughing Alex flicked his wrist, and Draco's wand flew into his hand. "I'm a champion for a reason Draco." He started to twirl Draco's wand as well. "So, what is happening between you in Chrissy?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Whats it to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I'm interested in her."

"As am I."

"And so is Potter." Alex clenched his fists in anger.

"WHAT!" Draco stood up. "Scar-head? Are you sure?"

"I think so." Alex glared at him. "He just hasn't realized it yet."

Draco sat back down, also glaring. "How do you know?"

"From the task a week ago. You didn't see him in the competetors' tent."

"See who in the competitors tent?" Christine hoped down the stairs and into the common room. She was dressed in jean short shorts, and and black tank top with a cobra on em-blazed in sliver on it.

Both Alex and Draco jumped slightly. Draco looked at Alex, and he said "Well, we were talking about the female competitors. Which one was the hottest."

"Oh?" She smiled, and posed with her hand on her hips, with one hip out. "And?"

Alex laughed. "We picked Celeste."

"WHAT!" Christine jumped on Alex's lap, straddled, and glared at him. "You picked your air head partner over me?" She blinked her blue eyes at him. Draco growled behind them.

"Yep." He grinned up at her, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

She poked him in the chest. "But she's a Hufflepuff!"

"Very true… but looking at you now, I would definitely pick you." He looked her up and down.

"Well you better." She smirked and ran her hands through his hair. "and don't you forget it." Christine leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Smiling seductively, she got up, and winked at the two of them. "Now if you excuse me… I must go get something to eat." She left.

"May the real competition begin." Alex grinned over to Draco, who looked murderous.

* * *

I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated. Alot has changed, and made this hard to write. I graduated, and moved, and went to University for nursing. Now its' summer, and I have a full time job... hopefully I can update a couple times this summer. Sorry for the wait!

Review, and I update quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating.

* * *

Late October brought cold windy weather. Snow seemed to be coming, as did the second task, which was to take place on Halloween.

"Fuck its cold." Alexander mumbled as he, Draco, and Christine walked down towards Hogsmeade. Alex was dressing in a heavy cloak, with two sweaters underneath, and a scarf.

Christine laughed. "No it's not; you're just being a baby."

"Ah… Christine it is cold." Draco said. He was bundled up in a cloak and scarf.

"No, really, its not." She laughed again. "When you go to school in Canada, this seems warm to you." She was wearing her school robes, no cloak or sweater.

"I've been to Canada! It's not this cold!" Draco grumbled.

"And where in Canada were you? Vancouver?" She smiled. "The Canadian Academy of Magic is located in Northern Canada." She looked around. "Our school is built very close to the North Pole, actually. So muggles won't find the school. Our grounds are always covered in snow and ice."

"Playing with the polar bears and penguins I assume." Alex glared. He rubbed his gloved hands together.

Christine laughed. "Actually yes, they come onto the grounds quite regularly."

"Well is Australia, it is never this fricking COLD." He shouted. "I'd be hanging out by the beach right now."

"And where is your school located, Alex?" Christine asked, curious.

"Well, technically, I'm not supposed to tell you." He looked at the two of them, contemplating if they were worthy enough to know this information. "But, I will. If you reveal this information to anyone, I will personal kill you both, painfully. Understood?" He glared at them. Draco smirked while Christine laughed, and she raised her hand as if she was taking a vow in front of a judge. "The Celestial Magic School of Sorcerers is actually located underwater."

"What?" Christine stopped in her tracks. "Your school is underwater?"

"Yep. In the Great Barrier Reef actually."

"No way!" Draco wondered.

"Yep. No muggle is allowed to go into the reef, just around, and it's a crime to harm the reef. Perfect place for a school."

"Must be nice, having all that sun, and getting tanned." Christine frowned at her pale skin, and Alex's tanned skin.

"All boys school to." Draco laughed, "That must of sucked ass."

"Oh, it did. When we came up to land, it was always warm and sunny, and we were on a beach… No girls to look at. But, oh well, it made coming to Hogwarts so much better." He gave Christine a seductive look over.

She raised her eyebrow in question. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Chrissy, never mind."

* * *

"So, Harry, what's happening between you and my sister?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the Three Broom Sticks, drinking Butterbeer.

"Honestly?" Harry signed. "I have no idea."

"She said something about you not defending her from Christine," Hermione whispered.

"Well, I didn't. Ginny hates her, and she loses her temper around Chrissy. Of course she's going to react. Chrissy is a Slytherin, and she made sure I understood that." He rubbed that back of his neck, which was really sore from their training session the night before.

Ron grinned ruefully, "What did she do?"

"Well, lets just say, she may not be a Jedi master yet, but that young padawon is definitely on her way."

Hermione laughed, while Ron looked confused. "What? What's a Jedi?" He looked to Harry and Hermione.

The head girl rolled her eyes at his ignorance to the muggle world. "Ron, it's from the muggle book Star Wars, that's where the idea for a light saber came from."

"I heard light saber, so you're obviously talking about me." Christine walked up behind them, with Alex and Draco standing behind her, looking unimpressed that she went up to talk to the Gryffindors. Christine walked over beside Harry, and bent down to look be eye level with the trio.

Harry smiled at her, "I was just telling them that even though, young padawon, you are not a Jedi master yet, you are well on your way."

Alex laughed, "Well said scar-head."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?" He whispered to Alex. Alex rolled his eyes and ignored him.

A smile spread across Christine's face. "Well, I'll prove it to you, master, that I'm ready to be a Jedi in next weeks task." She winked at Harry.

The whole group of them laughed, even the two Slytherin boys, even though Ron and Draco sill had no idea what they were talking about. Christine looked Harry in the eyes, and telepathically sent him a message. 'Harry, are you alright? Did you finally break-up with the red-head?'

While Harry pretended to be listening to Hermione and Alex as they explained to Ron and Draco about Star Wars, he sent her one back. 'No. But I think it's coming… or at least a break.'

Christine shook his head at him. 'If you say so Harry… lets skip training tonight… give you time to break up with her.'

'Alright.' He looked down.

Before any attention could be brought to them for not talking, Christine changed the subject. "But, we just came in to let poor baby Alex to warm up some, so we should to go." The two Slytherin boys nodded, they wanted to get out of here. "Bye Harry." She whispered to him, and gave him a quick hug, which surprised the whole group, before the Slytherins left.

"I don't know why you even bother to talk to them" Alex said to Christine as they left the Three Broomsticks.

"Obviously I wanted to talk to Harry, it wasn't for the other two, you idiot." She looked at the two boys, each on either side of her. She took each of their hands. "So, where to next?" She smiled at both of them.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry sat down beside her in the Common Room, which was pretty empty. "We need to talk."

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading. "Shouldn't you be training with Christine right now?" She said bitterly.

"No, we're not training tonight, because I wanted to talk to you."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Ginny looked at him sadly.

"Ginny…" Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to break up with you. But, I want it to go back to the way it was before the tournament started."

"What do you mean?"

"You've become so jealous, and temperamental." He looked away. "You were even jealous of Hermione!" He looked back to her. "I think we should…" He paused for a second, and took a deep breath. "Take a break… from us."

"So, you're breaking up with me… because I was jealous." She stared at him. "How dare you. I'm allowed to be jealous as your girlfriend!!"

"Ginny that was way too much. You threatened Christine, just because she is my partner. We had no control over that."

"So, you choose them over me?"

Harry stood up. "Ginny, this is exactly why I'm breaking up with you. You're trying to make me choose between you and my friends, or my partner, neither of which I'm going to give up. So, yes, I choose them over you." He closed his eyes tight. "It's over, I'm sorry." He walked away.

Ginny watched him walk away, and tears started to flow, before she got up and ran up into her room.

* * *

The week passed by pretty quickly, with the hot topic being the famous breakup between Harry and Ginny, and that the second task of the World Wizardry Tournament was to take place on Friday, October 31, Halloween.

All the competitors found themselves in the competitors' tent. It was a cold day. Christine and Harry were sitting in their quarters. Both were dressed in the same uniforms from the last task, although they had slight altercations. Harry has a sword holster on his side, while Christine had a holder for her light saber.

"I wonder what this task will be." Christine whispered, sitting on the bed. She was twirling her light saber in her hand.

"Who knows..." Harry sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I hate not knowing what the task is going to be..." Christine sighed.

"You'll do fine Chrissy."

She gave him a nervous smile. "Thanks. So, how are you doing?"

"Nervous, but good." Harry whispered.

"Not what I meant. How are you doing with the breakup between you and the redhead? Missing the hot redheaded wild sex?"

"It's not... er… wasn't like that." He rolled his eyes, used to Christine saying that.

"Well, I'm a redhead, just in case you want some." She winked at him, while licking her lips.

Harry laughed, but hid his blush, by sitting up and grabbing his sword. "It should almost be time, don't you think?"

Christine's grip on her light saber tightened. "I guess so." She whispered.

Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, before he went and sat beside Christine on the bed. "Hey… you're going to be fine."

She turned to look at him. "Harry, I'm scared." She reached forward and took one of his hands. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." He squeezed her hand.

She launched herself into his arms. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm hope you're right Harry, I hope you're right."

* * *

Within minutes the competitors found themselves standing in front of the school, on the same field as the last task. The field was divided into different areas, like a lake, a jungle, an ice field, a rocky mountain area, and even the forest that Christine set on fire was still burning. They could hear roars of animals and magical creatures coming from the field.

"Oh god…" Christine whispered.

All eight of the competitors were staring at the field, tightly gripping their magical items.

"Welcome to the second task! In this task, the champions need to retrieve a piece of parchment, which has clues to the next task." Albus Dumbledore spoke over the roar of the crowd. "Unfortunately the pieces of parchment are attached to different types of creatures."

Gasps rose from the crowd. Draco looked at the field in worry, while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, glanced at each other in fright.

"These creatures may be non-magical, or magical in nature. All of which can, and most likely will be extremely dangerous, as most of the creatures are classified under the class five dangerous." The old headmaster smiled. "We have the creature caregivers on site in case things get out of control. Unfortunately, if they have to interfere, the pair of competitors will loose half of their parchment, leaving them at a disadvantage for the next task."

All eight competitors reacted. Some, like Harry and Natasha groaned, while Christine and Jamie started to freak out. Jamie, the American competitor, actually paled visibly, and looked like he was about to pass out. Shantell ignored him, and just stared forward, not reacting. Meanwhile Alexander turned to his partner Celeste, and whispered. "Don't you dare fuck this up for me blondie."

"The competitors have one hour to retrieve the pieces of parchment, and if they don't retrieve them in the allotted time, they will go into the next task completely blind."

"Well fuck." Christine closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened her eyes, she had a very determined look on her face. "Harry, I have an idea."

He looked over to her, and his emerald eyes met her ocean blue ones.

"On the count of three, the task will begin!" Dumbledore said over the crowd, as they roared in approval.

"Three… two… one… BOOM!" The cannon went off, actually when it was supposed to, and the competitors jumped off the platform and onto the field.

"SO, what's your idea Chrissy?" Christine smiled at Harry, motioned her head towards the field, then took off running, and jumped off the edge. Harry followed closely behind her. They landed on a rocky area of the field, and as soon as she had her footing back, Christine started running.

"Where going back to the forest I set on fire."

Harry quickly caught up with her. "WHAT? You know what happened last time. We can't handle running into the fire again."

She laughed. "I didn't say we were going to go back into the fire." She jumped off the edge of the rocky cliff, and landed in a forest area, not far from the fire. Harry was two steps behind her. Looking around they saw the beautiful Gryffindor, Natasha, and her Ravenclaw partner, Xiaolang, facing a large Acromantula. In the quick glance they gave the pair, the huge spider spit a large web out at them, capturing Natasha like a net.

Christine winced, and then ran off again towards the fire. Harry followed closely behind. "We are going to face what's near the fire."

"And that would be…?"

"A dragon hopefully." Christine sped up. "Or possibly, but God I hope not, a chimera. Or… I don't know… I'm not sure what it's going to be."

"Ah, you're thinking fire creatures."

"Yep, and class five dangerous."

Harry chuckled, "What's with you and fire?"

"Call me a pyro, but I love the challenge of it." They slowed their run as the approached the fire. They heard roars coming from around it. A huge bright flame shot out from inside the fire. Harry jumped to the left, while Christine rolled on the ground to the right. The pair looked towards the fire, and watched as a creature slowly walked out.

It had the head of a grim-eyed lion, body of a goat, and rear like a serpent.

"Fuck, it's a Chimera." The creature looked towards the voice, and shot another bright flame towards it. Harry swiftly took out his sword from his holster, and held it slightly off vertical before him. Concentrating on his sword, Harry pushed magic through it. The fire hit the sword, and then spilt around it, sending the fire off in different directions, which left Harry completely untouched.

The chimera growled at Harry. It lowered its head and started slowly walking forward.

"Fuck, Harry, how did the guy beat a chimera in the legend?" Christine said. The chimera turned to her, and growled at her.

"Bellerophon and Pegasus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think, how did he defeat it?" She yelled over to him. The chimera turned to Harry, and charged. Harry did a turning swing with his sword, and slashed the creature across the face. The chimera roared, and stumbled back as Harry jumped back to Christine.

"That's it!" Harry took out his wand, and put his sword back into the holster.

"What's it?" Christine brought out her light saber, and turned it on. A brilliant green extended from the handle. The chimera shook it's head and looked at the pair.

Harry didn't answer her. "Accio firebolt!" The chimera croached down.

"Harry, what?" With a roar, the chimera charged the two. Christine swung her light saber and hit the chimera on the side of the head, taking off one of it's ears. It screeched and pain, and stumbled back again.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her away as he ran. The pair ran as the chimera turned to follow them. Harry was looking around, and then yelled, "YES!" He glanced over at Christine. "Keep up with me." He sped up, and Christine ran behind him. The chimera was right behind them. Harry ran up a jagged rock, then jumped. Christine followed.

Harry landed on his Firebolt, and Christine landed behind him. Before the chimera could get close to them, Harry took off. Christine wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "Harry, what the hell?" Yells of approval were coming from the stadium. Harry flew higher.

"In the legend, Bellerophon defeated a chimera by flying over top of it with Pegasus. The chimera couldn't reach them with his head or fire." As if to prove the point, the chimera sent a blast of fire at them, and missed completely.

"How did he defeat it though?"

"A bow and arrow to the throat."

"Well, we don't exactly have that now, do we Harry?" Christine said sarcastically. The we looping around the chimera, as it tried to get the pair.

"No, but we do have a sword, and a light saber." He took out his sword and wand. He mumbled something as he touched his wand to the sword.

Harry circled the chimera once, before aiming, and throwing his sword. The sword flew, and just as the chimera was getting ready to breathe out fire, the sword embeded itself in his throat. The chimera stumbled, and fell onto it's side. The crowd erupted into cheers.

Harry flew the firebolt down, and landed next to the chimera. Both Christine and Harry got off the broom, and walked closer to the Chimera. Christine kept a firm grip on Harry's arm.

The creature was still alive, but stunned.

"Nice job Harry." Christine whispered.

"Thanks" He smiled, and took the piece of parchment off the chimera's back.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the World Wizardry Tournament

Summary: Seventh Year. Harry thought it was over at the end of the fourth year, he thought there would be no more tournaments, no more tasks. Little did he know that by winning the Triwizard Tournament he was automatically entered into the World Tournament. Now, seven winners of a similar Triwizard Tournament, come to Hogwarts, from all over the world, to compete. H/G to start, but will it last?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Author's note: I am basing this off Half Blood Prince, but not totally. Dumbledore is not dead. Snape or Draco is not a Death Eater (that we know of anyway…), and Harry and Ginny are still dating, even though I do not agree with this ship. I still think it came out of no where. And, since Ron and Hermione have not told their feelings to each other (if they even have them), they are not dating. Completely AU from Deathly Hallows.

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers as Harry and Christine took the piece of parchment off the Chimeras back. Harry walked in front of the chimera, and pulled his sword out of its mouth. The chimera starting moving when the sword was taken out, but it did not get up. The animal caretakers ran out, and subdued the creature before it could get back up.

"Come on Harry," Christine whispered as she took hold of his arm again, "Lets head back up to the tent."

"Okay."

"This concludes the second task of the World Wizardly Tournament." Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd. All the competitors, except for Celeste, stood around on the edge of the field. "In this task, there were only two pairs that successfully completed the task and received a full piece a parchment."

Natasha clapped her hands above her head and yelled "Opa!" to the crowd, while Xiaolang, Christine and Harry smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Natasha Frantisco from Gryffindor, and Xiaolang Li from Ravenclaw faced an Acromantula." Cheers erupted from their houses. "They successfully subdued the creature with a few well placed stunning hexes and retrieved their parchment." Xiaolang smirked at the crowd, while Natasha waved.

"Christine Guerin from Slytherin and Harry Potter from Gryffindor faced a Chimera. They successfully stunned the Chimera by repeating the legend around the creature." Gryffindor and Slytherin cheered. "They too received a full piece of parchment." Christine smirked at Harry, and elbowed him in the side.

"Jaime Lamont of Hufflepuff and Shantell O'Malley of Ravenclaw faced a Demiguise. This creature with an ability to become invisible at will surprised the pair. The caretakers needed to intervene, so they will only receive half a piece of parchment." Both Shantell and Jaime were nursing several different wounds, but both looked pleased that they had not finished last.

"Celeste StarField of Hufflepuff and Alexander Dawson of Slytherin faced a Nunda. The gigantic feline proved to be too much for the pair, and they had to withdraw due to injury. They will receive no parchment." Alex stood alone, absolutely fuming.

"The parchment will help the competitors in the next task, which will happen sometime in November. The parchment, however, is coded. As long as the competitors can break the code, they will receive hints about the next task. Having a piece of the parchment will only give the holder a slight advantage in the next task."

The crowds erupted in cheers, before starting to move back up to the castle.

* * *

"Wahoo!" The American competitor laughed as he led all the competitors, minus Celeste, back into their tents. "Two down!" Jaime smiled at the group.

Natasha laughed with a slight blush, than sobered up. "How's Celeste doing?" asked with her heavy Greek accent.

"Who bloody cares?" Alexander growled. "She cost me the piece of parchment!"

Natasha gasped. "Alexander! What a thing to say!" Christine rolled her eyes behind them.

"Well that fricking bimbo went and got herself injured, and now we're at a disadvantage!"

"She 'ould of died Alexander." Xiaolang looked at the Slytherin.

"Yeah, show some respect." Jaime defended his fellow Hufflepuff.

"Look, I don't fucking care if she could of died, or if she does die." Alex turned to the others. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to win this tournament. And if she's in my way, then she deserves what happens to her!" He stormed out of the tent, and headed up to the castle.

Natasha gasped, while Jaime, Harry and Xiaolang, looked shocked. Xiaolang started mumbling under his breath in Chinese, while Jaime looked like he was ready to go kill the Slytherin. Shantell looked indifferent, as usual.

"Guys!" Christine rolled her eyes again as she got the other competitors attention, "Don't worry about him, I'll go set him straight," She turned to Harry as she waved the piece of parchment from the task. "We'll meet tomorrow, Harry?" At his nod, Christine left the tent following after Alex at a slower pace.

All the other competitors stared after them. "Should we check on Celeste?" Jaime asked, calming down. Shantell looked at him, and then left the tent without a word said.

"I think we should." Natasha whispered watching the departing students, while Harry and Xiaolang nodded.

They walked towards Alexander's and Celeste's section of the tent, and were surprised when they didn't see Celeste. "Where is she?"

Madam Pomfry walked up. "We've sent her off to St. Mungos. The Nunda did a number on her."

"What is a Nunda?" Harry asked.

"A gigantic feline that rips the skin off their prey." Jaime whispered.

"And that's what happened to her." Madam Pomfry nodded. "I don't know how Miss StarField will cope with her injuries."

The four competitors silently took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

"Alex!" Christine finally caught up to the other Slytherin as he headed down into the dungeons. They were in a deserted corridor. He stopped and turned towards her. He still looked angry. Christine walked up to him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could at least show some respect to your partner Alex!" She yelled at him.

"Look, _Christine_, you didn't loose the parchment over your stupid partner." He growled at her. "I'm here to win the tournament!"

"At what cost Alex? This isn't worth someone's life!"

Alex growled again as he grabbed Christine's arms and pushed her up against the wall. He put his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked straight into her oceanic blue eyes. "You don't get it, do you Chrissy? I may not be concerned about that Hufflepuff bimbo partner of mine, but…"

"But what Alex? You'll do anything to win? It's only a game." She glared at him.

"Alright I get it!" Alex snapped. "It may be only a game to you, and you think that I obviously don't care at all what happens to anyone at all, but that's not true!"

"Yes it is! You don't care about Celeste or anyone!"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a Slytherin, as are you!"

"I may be a Slytherin here, but I am not a SLYTHERIN! I am a student from the Canadian Academy of Music first and foremost!" Christine said. "I will not follow the Slytherin stereotype of being ruthless, and uncaring." She looked up at him. "And neither should you!"

"Chrissy, relax!" When she opened her mouth the talk again, Alex took his chance, and leaned in. His lips pressed against hers, affectively quieting her protests. Christine, surprised, didn't react for a second, before without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, and kissed him back. After a moment, Christine opened her eyes in surprise. Drawing her hands down his chest, she finally pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared at him. "Kissing me does not make this any better." She turned and stormed back to the dorms.

* * *

The first student that saw him as he walked into the Gryffindor common room, yelled out, "Well done Harry!" drawing attention from the rest of the students.

Hermione ran up to Harry and launched herself into his arms, and starting crying. "Hermione?" He whispered, "What's wrong?" Other students came up to him before she could answer. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and just let her cry.

"Great job against the Chimera!" Neville slapped Harry on the back.

"Well done mate!" Ron smiled, but frowned, slightly jealous, at the crying Hermione wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Harry, you looked dashing with that sword!" Pavarti smiled with a blush.

"Uh, thanks." Harry blushed slightly, and walked away from the crowd to a corner, with Hermione still crying against him.

"Hermione?"

"I was so scared Harry… so scared." She looked up at him with her brown eyes. "Please be careful." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

A blush spread across his cheeks. "Hermione.."

"Uh, I have to go." She took off running to the girls dorms. Harry watched her dumbfounded.

* * *

"Did you catch up with Alex after the task?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, don't ask. He's really taking 'Slytherin' to a new level." Christine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wanting to forget the whole thing. "How's the blondie?"

"Celeste? She just got back from St Mungos. She's still in the hospital wing."

"Oh well." She waved the parchment around from the task. "Lets work on this."

The writing on the parchment did not make sense. There were words scrambled around it, having no real meaning. There were however several tiny phrases. One stood out to Christine.

"Power with-in you?" She whispered. "What do you think it means?"

"That sounds familiar." He mumbled.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Christine asked. They were sitting next to each other on the floor in the room of requirement a couple days after the last task.

"Uh," Harry hesitated for a second, contemplating telling Christine or not. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"And why would I tell anyone your secrets?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Cause most of the Slytherins would use it against me."

"Ah! Point." Christine held out her left hand with her pinky finger out. "I pinky swear I won't tell anyone." She gave him a childish smile.

Harry laughed. Smiling, he brought his pinky up, and locked his with hers. "Alright, this may sound unbelievable; there is a prophecy about me and Voldemort."

Harry paused, expecting Christine to flinch, but she didn't. Noticing the pause she asked, "What?"

"You didn't react at the name Voldemort."

Christine shrugged. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Harry smiled, remembering that Hermione said that herself many times. "Well, in this prophecy, it basically says that I will defeat Voldemort because I have a 'power that he knows not'."

"A power he knows not?" Christine asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well Dumbledore thinks it's love."

"Love?" Christine snorted, and tried to hold back her laughter. "Love is going to destroy the darkest wizard in history?" She started to laugh. "What are you going to do? Go up to Voldemort and confess your love for him? And that will make him spontaneously combust?"

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. "No, it's just my ability to love."

"Rrrrright." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's what the power within is." Harry mumbled.

Christine laughed again. "I could almost guarantee it!" She then sighed. "but I have no idea what it could be." She looked at Harry, "I think we should go to library to research."

* * *

"Ki."

"What?"

"Ki."

"And, what is… ki?"

"The power within." A week after they started searching, Christine and Harry met up in the Room of Requirement. Christine had finally found something. "Ki is a Japanese style of power."

"Ok?" Harry was confused.

"It's power from your core, the power within your body." Christine read from the book. "The power can be brought out, controlled, and manipulated."

"And we're supposed to be able to do this by the end of November?" Harry looked skeptic.

"Well, this would take a lot of training, so I doubt it." Christine sighed. "But, I think the power within is based on Ki."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember Dumbledore said that those without parchment wouldn't be at that big of a disadvantage?" Harry nodded. "So, I think is that ultimately, we have to learn to control our Ki, but for the next task we learn the basics of it… which is what we're learning during classes now."

"We're learning the bases of Ki in class?"

"Yes. Wand less and world less spells." Christine explained. "We're generating it from our power within without even knowing it."

Harry stood up, and pulled Christine up with him. "well, lets practice then!"

Christine laughed, as they got into fighting and dueling stances.


End file.
